Anestesia
by Pixie Clouds
Summary: Sempre foste um talento... Eras sonhos, eras cores, eras vida. - Oneshot, Naruto Centred -


**NA: **Não, Naruto não me pertence, explicações em baixo :D**

* * *

**

**Anestesia**

_Nada é tão comum quanto o desejo de ser extraordinário._  
(Shakespeare)

* * *

Nunca soubeste esperar.

* * *

Sabes, Naruto, a verdade é que, em todo o tempo em que nos conhecemos, sempre foste uma inspiração. Para os mestres, para os novos, para os velhos, para tudo e para todos.

Quer dizer, devias ser o único capaz de gritar, entusiasmado, se o professor dizia que íamos fazer um exercício impossivelmente difícil.

Eras um idiota, mas sempre soubestes reconhecer a importância da amizade, e dos _laços_.

Eu odiava-te pelo simples facto que tu tinhas tanta facilidade de fazer laços… E conseguias fazer laços até com quem te odiava. Tinhas o laço que eu mais queria.

Laços para ti eram importantes, e quem os rompesse, não prestava. Fosse um laço qualquer, de sangue ou não…

Mas, se quisessem rasgar um laço que fosse contigo, tu ias até ao fim do mundo! Porque um laço é um laço, os laços não se desmancham tão facilmente.

Querias um laço meu…

Eu nunca deixei.

* * *

Nunca soubeste parar.

* * *

Além da tua facilidade em criar laços, para ti era fácil _sonhar._

Sonhavas com um futuro maior, um futuro promissor e um futuro de paz.

Mesmo que soubesses que poderias não chegar onde querias, tu sonhavas. Sonhavas com o possível e com o impossível. Sonhavas em ser incrivel, em salvar o mundo e em ser Hokage.

Querias ser o maior. Havia muitos que queriam ser os maiores, mas nunca como tu. Eras único, e ninguém podia copiar aquilo que tu eras, aquilo de que eras feito.

Lee partilhava o mesmo fogo do que tu, Naruto.

Aquele fogo que não te permite desistir, e simplesmente morrer.

* * *

Nunca conseguiste esquecer.

* * *

A tua vida era feita de _cores._

Os teus cabelos eram loiros, cor de dourado ou até de amarelo simplesmente. Era o amarelo da esperança, e toda a gente sabe que o verde é a cor da esperança.

Bem, era.

Os teus olhos eram azuis, um azul profundo como o azul do mar, e podíamos ficar a olhar para eles, e perdermo-nos. Tu nunca reparaste, mas de vez em quando eu olhava para eles.

A tua roupa era laranja (e mais tarde, com preto. Preto não era luto, era de determinação). Eras extravagante, alegre. E por seres tão alegre, eras imensamente idiota. E extremamente barulhento.

(Tu não eras idiota, os outros pintavam-te assim.)

Havia a cor de areia.

Porque Gaara poderia ser considerado um amigo, ele sabia tanto como tu acerca da solidão.

Havia o verde.

Porque o verde passara a ser a cor da força.

Havia o cinzento.

Kakashi-sensei e Jiraya foram como família, e tu nunca esqueces a tua família.

Havia tantas cores, e até o rosa entrava nessa categoria, porque tu sempre gostaras de mim.

Depois havia o vermelho.

O vermelho era as duas cores mais importantes da tua vida.

Havia o simples vermelho, da Kyubbi. Vermelho raivoso, vermelho forte.

E depois havia o vermelho sangue.

Vermelho de sangue e vermelho de Sasuke.

Ele acabou por ser a tua desgraça.

* * *

Nunca paraste de saber.

* * *

A tua _fúria _não era verdadeiramente tua. Ela não te pertencia…

Quem nunca te viu furioso, que nunca queira ver.

Porque para quem te tem com inspiração, a tua fúria é a ausência dos sonhos, das esperanças, das cores, de tudo.

O azul desaparece, fica o vermelho… o vermelho da fúria.

Furioso, tu esquecias os tormentos, eras capaz de matar quem te aparecesse pela frente.

Vivias numa corda bamba, e nunca aprendeste onde parar, porque nunca ninguém te ensinou.

E quando a fúria desaparecia, o menininho que viveu na solidão reaparecia, para depois dizer que estava tudo bem.

Tu dizias que estava tudo bem… Nunca para nós, mas para ti mesmo.

* * *

Nunca tiveste um limite.

* * *

Sempre tiveste um gosto estranho.

Não me refiro a que gosto sabia ao teu beijo, porque nunca te beijei. Mas os teus beijos deviam saber a _lámen_, principalmente… Deviam saber a tristeza, a coragem e a cor de _laranja_…

Um gosto diferente, porque nada pode saber a uma cor, mas tu podias.

Aliás, cores e lámen sempre foram coisas que combinaram perfeitamente contigo.

* * *

Nunca esqueceste o que fazer.

* * *

Ao mínimo argumento que te fizessem, seguia-se uma _discussão_.

Era com ele que tu discutias a maior parte do tempo. Era o vosso passatempo preferido.

Era nas discussões que tinhas, que fortificavas os laços, que arranjavas novos sonhos, que tinhas cores, que tinhas gostos.

Nunca experimentaste algo que não a coragem.

Quando fui para médica, fui porque não queria ser uma inútil.

Para ti, claro, nunca ninguém era inútil, nunca ninguém era fraco.

Mas acabei por te servir.

Por seres tão inconsequente e rebelde e corajoso e idiota, estavas sempre a criar _feridas_.

E não só feridas na carne.

Tu tinhas feridas no coração, e ambos sabemos que essas nunca saram por completo.

Quando abrias feridas desse género, deitavas _sangue_, e tu devias odiar sangue, lá no fundo.

Sangue era o teu passado, o presente, e iria até ao futuro, embora soubesses que o teu futuro seria como o sonhavas, como o pintavas.

As feridas desapareciam rapidamente, mas o sangue ficara sempre lá, algures.

* * *

Nunca tiveste nada para te agarrar sem ser tu próprio.

* * *

Em cima do sangue, e das lembranças, assentava-se o_ pó_.

Odiavas pó, mas convivias com ele. O teu quarto era o teu espelho, a desarrumação, o Caos total.

Naruto, nunca te fartaste que deitassem pó para cima de ti?

Não… Nunca te fartaste de quem devias. De mim, de Sasuke… De ninguém.

O vento retratava-te bem. (Juntamente com a desarrumação, o barulho, as cores…)

Mas tu abusavas do vento e ele fazia-te ficar com _frio_. O frio entranhava-se por ti, e tu também odiavas frio, tal como odiavas pó.

Esse já não combinava contigo, tu eras vento e calor.

Tu fervias.

Frio era quando estavas quase morto, num estado dormente, quase sem vida…

Mas o calor sobrepunha-se sempre nessas alturas.

* * *

Nunca tiveste medo de não conseguir.

* * *

Eras feito de vida, de cores, de sonhos, de laços, de feridas, de laranja, de lámen, de sangue, de pó e de frio.

Mas deixavas que tudo se dissolvesse, tal como o açúcar se dissolve na água.

Mas sabes, há uma coisa interessante. O açúcar nunca desaparece…

E no dia em que tu morreres, tu não desapareces.

Mas nós sim, porque tu dás a vida.

* * *

Nunca foste o maior, mas foste extraordinário.

* * *

**AN: **Loucura, eu sei... Já ninguém me quer aturar, mas esperem! esta foi feita para o CHALLOFLIFE da Nanasei Kei e Abracadabra . Acho que não vou ganhar nada, eu nunca ganho nada, mas qe se lixe . :D

_Review ?_


End file.
